


Tiny Kong's Fart Fetish

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Mario Superstar Baseball (Video Games)
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Tiny Kong loved farting. She loved ripping loud bouts of stinky wind from her fart filled pants, sometimes even more than shrinking or eating bananas, both of which contributed to her being so flatulent. Tiny Kong's fart fetish even dwelled into several hobbies of hers, including racing and playing baseball. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all noticed this, so one day while they were practicing a baseball match, the three gassy girls approached the ever so flatulent Tiny, deciding to let her into their fart club... "Gosh you are such a stinky girl!" "Yeah! Your farts are just as big as ours!" "And they sound like tubas!" "Well, you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover!" Tiny laughed as she bent over and continued releasing her enormous, deep pitched bassy farts, "My name might seem tiny, but my farting isn't!"


End file.
